Adam Park
Adam Park is a fictional character and hero in the Power Rangers universe, played by Johnny Yong Bosch. He was the first Asian American male to become a Power Ranger. In the second season of the television show Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, he joined the team as the second Black Ranger, and remained on the team for several more seasons, becoming the Green Ranger during Power Rangers: Zeo and finally departing during Power Rangers: Turbo. He reappeared in an episode of Power Rangers: In Space (the only previous Power Ranger besides Justin Stewart to do so), and is one of the longest serving Power Rangers of all time (after Thomas Oliver). Adam is shy, sensitive, and spiritual. His training of martial arts has made him a disciplined and efficient fighter specializing in Shaolin Kung Fu. He first met the Ranger teens when saving a baby along with his friends Rocky DeSantos and Aisha Campbell. The three of them lived in Stone Canyon and were visiting Angel Grove for a ninjitsu competition. Adam eventually moved to Angel Grove permanently. He was kidnapped and discovered the Rangers' identities (as did Rocky and Aisha) when Billy Cranston came to save them. When the incumbent Black Ranger, Zack Taylor, left the show, Adam was selected to take his place. During this time he was targeted by Scorpina, disguised as a girl named Sabrina, who tricked him into falling in love with her (this was Scorpina's final appearance on the show). She attempted to break his confidence, but failed. At the beginning of the third season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Adam gained new ninja powers of the Frog, becoming the Black Ninja. He also gained the ability to pilot the Frog Ninjazord. In Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, which features a different take on this story arc, Adam is shown dissatisfied with the animal he is equated with until Dulcea kisses him (because the action of kissing a frog is said to turn it into a handsome prince in fairy tales). Adam continued to use these ninja powers for the third season until time was reversed by Master Vile and he became a child. At this point, he was sent to recover one of the fragments of the shattered Zeo Crystal from South Korea (possibly in the past, though this is unclear). He retrieves the fragment from a wise old man named Kyogi. When Adam's fragment of the Zeo Crystal was reunited with the four other fragments, he became the Green Zeo Ranger (Zeo Ranger IV) for Power Rangers: Zeo. He gained the Zeo Zord IV (which resembled Taurus the bull) and the Super Zeo Zord IV. In Power Rangers: Turbo, he became the Green Turbo Ranger. He gained the Desert Thunder Turbozord. He chose Carlos Vallertes to take his place as the Green Turbo Ranger, and he left the show. However, Adam made a reappearance during the following series Power Rangers: In Space. Adam helped Carlos, the Black Space Ranger, reclaim his confidence as he helped him train harder. He was shown to still have his original Power Morpher (from the first series in which he appeared), which is damaged and without its Power Coin (destroyed during Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers). He used the Morpher, becoming the Black Power Ranger one last time, but it left him weak from morphing and he could not do it again.